


Red Lace

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Feminization, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Medical Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr: "Will shows up at Hannibal's office as normal, but he reaches up to grab something and Hannibal sees the waistband of bright red, lacy panties. And he just /has/ to get a closer look. And things get dirty. ofc".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [luvkurai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/pseuds/luvkurai), who had an exam today and one of my hannigram drabbles distracted her and another anon while they were studying yesterday. Also, big shout-out to [trr_rr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/pseuds/trr_rr), because [these nsfw doodles](http://trr-rr.tumblr.com/post/69026652634/heres-a-couple-of-the-nsfw-doodles-i-like-to) featuring Will with a little dick also made me happy ^^
> 
> The fic got pretty kinky, guys. Enjoy! :D

 

Will was prone to tripping. Hannibal had found out during their first session, when Will left his therapy chair and paced the office anxiously. They were discussing the autopsy results of a case when Will tripped on the thick, plush rug. He lost his balance and lurched forward, almost landing on his knees on the floor.

 

'Are you OK?' Hannibal asked with concern. Will had managed to steady himself grabbing the back of the leather setee in the last moment.

 

'Yeah' Will said 'Sorry, it's just--' he frowned at the luxurious rug and shrugged 'I didn't see it'.

 

Since then Hannibal got used to Will's little accidents. He tripped over the step leading to the kitchen often, and bumped into the corner of the drawing desk whenever he walked around it. Hannibal found Will's lack of coordination endearingly amusing, and he grinned to himself when he miscalculated the distance and missed a rung of the library ladder, landing on wobbly feet and hiding his unease with a shy smile.

 

'Thanks for the book' Will said one day throwing the heavy tome on the desk, which slid over the polished surface and hit the desk lamp.

 

'Oh, I'm- so sorry!' Will exclaimed as the lamp fell to the floor. He knelt down quickly with a muffled apology, and he was grumbling about the wire and the bulb when something called Hannibal's attention. At first he couldn't believe it, but there it was, the waistband of bright red lacy panties peeking above Will's low rise trousers.

 

'I'm really sorry' Will said once more, and he clicked the desk lamp on to make sure it worked, completely unaware of his wardrobe malfunction.  

 

'It's all right' Hannibal replied nodding his head thoughtfully 'Nothing to worry about'.

 

Curious and patient as ever, Hannibal started to watch Will closely whenever he reached up to grab the books he purposefully left on the highest shelves in his office. He didn't miss when Will left his therapy chair and his pants slid down his legs a little, or that one time when he bent down to do his shoelaces.

 

After a full week, Hannibal had catalogued three identical panties; red, blue and black, all satin and lace from the look of the waistband, and probably bought in a three pack online. Will favoured the red panties in particular, and he was usually more relaxed the days he was wearing them.

 

'Glass of wine?' Hannibal offered one evening after a long session discussing crime scenes, and Will nodded. It was only three days from Christmas now, and he didn't want to get stuck in the traffic going back home. Maybe if he waited here a little more the late shoppers would park their cars in the malls and the roads would be less congested.

 

'I hope you don't find it inappropriate, Will' Hannibal said handing him a glass of red wine 'But I got a present for you'.

 

'Oh' Will said with a light frown 'Sorry, but-- I didn't know you- I didn't buy anything--'

 

'Don't worry, it's just a little something' Hannibal replied getting a small bag from the oak cabinet 'I hope you like it'.

 

Will's frown got deeper when he saw the elegant black bag with a velvet ribbon on the side. _Agent Provocateur_ , it read, and Will scoffed in surprise.

 

'Is this for me?'

 

'Yes' Hannibal said drinking from his glass 'Open it'.

 

Will took the carefully packed present out of the bag, the gift was wrapped with exquisite care in a luxurious box, and inside Will found a red lace baby doll with a flowing mesh skirt.

 

'What the--?!'

 

His eyes went wide in shock, but Hannibal didn't miss the faint blush that tinged his cheeks before he put it all back with a nervous laughter.

 

'I think one of your female friends is going to be sorely disappointed when she finds out I opened her present by mistake' Will said fumbling with the box and the delicate lingerie.

 

'Is it not to your taste then?' Hannibal asked as a little smile danced on his lips.

 

Will's blush grew hotter, and he took a few steps to leave the bag and the box on the doctor's desk.

 

'I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about' he grumbled, but when he turned around Hannibal was standing flush against him.

 

'You don't? he teased, and before Will could react he slid a finger under the waist of his trousers, hooking his finger around the hem of the panties and pulling up to expose them 'I think you do, Will'.

 

Will felt his bottom lip trembling, and for a panicky moment he didn't know what to do. What excuse could he give? That the panties belonged to the girlfriend he didn't have? And that he had mistaken them for his shorts this morning? There had to be a way to walk out of this situation with a minimum of dignity, but Will couldn't find it.

 

'I- I--' Will looked away in embarrassment, and meanwhile Dr. Lecter caressed the soft fabric appreciatively. He was tugging the panties up a little more strongly now, what made them dig uncomfortably into Will's ass cheeks. And to his utter shame, his cock began to stir.

 

'It's- it's not what it looks like' he managed after a dry gulp, and it sounded lame even to his own ears.

 

'Will, Will' Hannibal gently chided 'There's nothing to fear. Your secret is safe with me.'

 

Will froze when he felt the doctor's hands slowly unbuckling his belt. His mind screamed to run, _run_ now that there was still time and he hadn't embarrassed himself beyond the point of no return. But his body remained rooted to the spot, shivering in guilt and anticipation as the warm, large hands unbuttoned his trousers and zipped him down.

 

'What a dirty boy you are' Hannibal whispered exposing Will at last 'Or should I say girl?'

 

Will closed his eyes tight and whimpered. He didn't have to look down to know his cock was already straining against the soft lace of the panties.

 

'Tsk, tsk' Hannibal clicked his tongue 'What is all this?'

 

Will cracked an eye open and followed the doctor's accusing finger to the bush of pubic hair showing through the tight fitting panties.

 

'I'm afraid that won't do, Will. A good girl should always be trimmed and groomed to perfection. You'll start shaving this very night. And that goes for your face as well. Am I clear?'

 

Will nodded despite himself, impossibly hard and ashamed in equal measure. He had never imagined sharing his darkest secret, but now that he had been found out he was glad it was Hannibal who knew. The doctor would never mock or insult him, actually he was kind and accepting. There was nowhere safer to be than here, Will was sure of it, and he felt tears of gratitude pricking his eyes. There would be no judging from Hannibal, only understanding and guidance, something Will didn't even dream to deserve.

 

'Now tell me' Dr. Lecter said as he started to unbutton the checked shirt 'How long have you been wearing girly underwear?'

 

'Uh-' Will tried, but he had to cough a couple of times to find his voice 'Only a few months'.

 

'And are all your panties as provocative as these ones?'

 

Will felt another wave of shame washing all over him, and the doctor raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. He had to be honest, he had to tell the truth.

 

'I uh- have-- two more pairs. And a-' his blush intensified 'A g- g-string'.

 

Hannibal tilted his head.

 

'What is it like?'

 

Will licked his lips nervously.

 

'Leopard print' he whispered 'I bought it in a shop in Wolf's Trap, I told the assistant it was for, um, for a friend. I only-- only wear it at home'.

 

Hannibal nodded.

 

'And how does it make you feel, Will?'

 

Will thought about not replying, but he owed it to Hannibal. He had a right to know the extent of his depravity.

 

'Cheap' he muttered at last 'And slutty'.

 

'And you like it?'

 

Will lowered his head in mute assent, but Dr. Lecter said nothing. He helped Will out of his shirt and trousers and got the bright red baby doll from the gift box, holding it in the air for Will to see.

 

'Raise your arms' he instructed, and Will obeyed, trembling in arousal as the flimsy lingerie slid down his head to cascade seductively over his body. Hannibal tied it in place with the satin bow and cupped Will's breasts thoughtfully.

 

'I think it's time you wore your first training bra, Will. While you don't need support yet, you must get used to the feeling. Maybe a lightly padded bra would work well to begin with. We'll go shopping together and I'll have you properly measured'.

 

Will choked out a sob, and sure enough, a drop of precum dribbled through the red panties, soaking the lace and making him burn in shame.

 

'Doctor Lecter' he breathed as Hannibal thumbed his nipples though the soft fabric of the baby doll.

 

'And of course, we'll have to buy special knickers for that time of the month. I wouldn't want you to spoil these, Will'.

 

That did it for Will, who cummed all over like a teenager, clutching Hannibal for balance and feeling his trapped cock spurting a sticky rope of cum into the panties. He panted raggedly against the doctor's silk vest and tie, burying his head in his chest and whimpering pitifully.

 

'I'm-- so-sorry' Will sobbed, but Hannibal petted his curls lovingly, soothing him down with a gentle rocking and a chaste kiss on his forehead.

 

'Will you let me see?' he asked softly, but Will shook his head stubbornly.

 

'I've been- very-- bad' he sniffled, and Hannibal nodded.

 

'I know. Bad and dirty, you've got a very naughty clitty. That's why daddy needs to see.'

 

Hannibal crouched in front of Will and pulled his panties down. The scent of fresh ejaculate was sweet and musky, and Will's little dick still twitched a bit. It couldn't be more than a mere three inches, and Hannibal considered it thoughtfully.

 

'You'll go he bathroom upstairs and wash yourself sitting on the bidet like a good girl. Do you understand?'

 

Will nodded sheepishly, and Hannibal pulled his panties up again so that he could feel the sticky mess all the way to the bathroom.

 

'Good. I'll join you in five minutes with a razor and shaving gel. Go now, little missy'.

 

Hannibal watched Will take careful steps to the upper floor. The baby doll was floating around him, and the ruined panties stuck to his skin uncomfortably. He had never imagined Will had such an interesting kink, but now that he knew, Hannibal would make sure to turn him into a perfect little dollie. Drinking the last of his wine, the doctor whistled a merry tune as he started to climb the stairs to the bathroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly reminder that Will is *NOT* a child in this story, but a consenting, kinky adult ;)) For those in need of visual inspiration... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas and enjoy!! :D

 

'But daddy. I don't want to'.

 

Hannibal let out a sigh as he turned off the car engine. They had just arrived at the shopping mall, and as usual, it was full of people.

 

'Will' Hannibal intoned patiently 'We have already discussed this. You need a training bra'.

 

'Maybe I could find it online?' he pouted, and his freshly shaven face looked endearingly young and sweet.

 

'You need to be properly measured, Will. It is important that you wear the right cup size for your developing breasts'.

 

Will squirmed uncomfortably in the passenger's seat. Hannibal's words always affected him so much, and the mixture of shame and arousal made his cock stir. No, not his cock. Daddy had told him he must think of it as his _clitty_ , tiny and naughty as it was.

 

'But' he tried one last time 'You could do it at home, right? With a measuring tape?'

 

Hannibal smiled and caressed his soft cheek.

 

'Will, there's nothing to worry about. The ladies of the lingerie shop measure girls like you every day. And they will find the right bra for you'.

 

There was something about the way Hannibal played this game that made it even more humiliating. He always called Will _Will_ , and refused to give him any femenine name or moniker. In that way Will was constantly reminded of his failure to be a real man like daddy, and of his immaturity as good girl yet. The jarring dissonance of both things ashamed him deeply, and it also made his clitty twitch.

 

'OK' he whispered in the end, and Hannibal opened a tin of cherry tinted lip balm and put a little on Will's lips.

 

'There, perfect. Let's go'.

 

Will had the certainty that everybody was looking at his girly, glossy lips when they entered the lift of the mall parking. Daddy had forbidden him to use any after shave, and instead he now used a moisturizing rose cream with a rich and delicate fragrance. It was the same smell of the body wash and body lotion daddy had used on him after his morning shower, and Will became so self-conscious in the closed space of the lift that he let out a little whimper. Everybody must know he was here with his daddy to buy his first training bra. Everybody.

 

'Here we are' Hannibal said as they left the lift and walked to the lingerie shop. There were many customers buying all sorts of things already, and Will's cheeks began to burn when a chubby, spirited assistant greeted them.

 

'Good morning, sir' she said addressing Hannibal 'Can I help you?'

 

Hannibal read her name on the tag of her shirt and smiled.

 

'Good morning, Janet. Yes, I think you could help us'.

 

He took her aside and whispered in her ear- what he said Will couldn't hear, but he felt the look she gave him. Judging and disapproving.

 

 _I'm looking for a training bra for this naughty girl_   Will imagined Hannibal saying _Her little breasts are developing quickly, and her nipples are always showing through her clothes._

 

'Of course, sir' the assistant replied with a nod of her head, and she showed Will and Hannibal to a large fitting room. Actually, Hannibal had simply told her that Will was a theatre actor who was researching his new role as a teenager girl in an amateur performance, and that he needed several props to understand the character. But of course, Will didn't know it.

 

'Da-ddy' Will stammered as they entered the fitting room 'I- hum--'

 

'Yes, Will?'

 

'My-- my-' he tried to say it as daddy had taught him he should whenever it happened, but the words got stuck inn a ball of shame in his throat. He looked down and wrung his hands nervously.

 

'Will' Hannibal tipped his chin up and made him look into his eyes 'Is there anything you'd like to tell daddy?'

 

He nodded his head sheepishly, but it still took him a long moment to find his voice.

 

'My- my- clitty is throbbing, daddy' he whispered at last, because only daddy had a cock, and only he could be hard.

 

'Hum' Hannibal said thoughtfully 'We'll have to go for supplies later'.

 

He unzipped Will's trousers, sliding his hand into the lace panties to feel the moist his tiny cocklet had left there.

 

'You're such a bad, bad girl' Hannibal whispered into his ear, and Will let out a shaky breath 'Didn't daddy rub your clitty in the shower?'

 

'Y-yes.'

 

'It's only been two hours' Hannibal said stroking his little penis 'Do you know what that means?'

 

Will looked at him with big, puppy eyes.

 

'You're a greedy little slut' he sentenced, and Will started to rub himself on Hannibal's hand feverishly, burning with heavy guilt because it was true, only a slutty girl like him could get his panties wet in a fitting room of the shopping mall. He started to pant breathlessly, but suddenly daddy's hand was gone.

 

'Suck' Hannibal ordered offering Will his wet, sticky fingers, and Will obeyed dutifully, licking them clean and tasting his juices before the shop assistant returned.

 

'Are you ready in there?' Janet asked politely from outside, and Hannibal zipped Will back up.

 

'Yes. Come in, please'.

 

The shop assistant had brought a measuring tape with her, and Will's blush intensified. He was sure she could see through him, aware of what a naughty girl he was and how he had rubbed himself on daddy's hand like a little bitch in heat. He tried to undo the buttons of his shirt to hide his shame, but his fingers were all shaky and trembling.

 

'Do you need help, Will?' Hannibal asked then, and his mortification increased a notch. Being talked like a child in private was humiliating enough, in public it was impossible to bear. Will felt his clitty pulsing again, and he fumbled with the shirt until he managed to take it off. His chest was smooth and sensitive after shaving that morning, and as Janet adjusted the tape around him, Will started to panic. What if she smelled the rose cream on his skin? What if she--?

 

'Good... this should be a cup AA...' Janet muttered to herself, and Will felt his nipples  perking in the cold air of the fitting room 'I think I have what you need' she said after a moment, and left the fitting room with a little smile.

 

'I'm so-rry daddy' he whispered, because if a light, detached touch from a stranger made his nipples so hard, what did that say about him?

 

'Ssssh' Hannibal soothed thumbing Will's erect nipples and pinching them softly 'Daddy understand the needs of a young girl like you, Will. And I'll teach you how to control them'.

 

Will nodded relieved, with daddy here there was nothing to fear. He hugged him tightly, burying his head in his broad chest and feeling at peace when Hannibal glided his hand down his bare back. The feeling of being cherished like this, so completely and unconditionally, was beyond words. Will always choked with emotion when daddy was this good with him, especially as he knew what a dirty, slutty girl he was.

 

'Here are a few models that will fit you' the shop assistant said from outside, and Hannibal got them with a polite thanks. Will tried them all on for his daddy, who helped him with the straps and clips until the bras sat snugly on his freshly shaven chest.

 

'There' Hannibal admired as Will tried a white bra with a pink bow 'Now you look like a good little girl. Daddy is very proud'.

 

Will beamed at the praise, and his nipples got hard under the cotton cups of the bra. He tried two more to make sure the model and size was correct, and after a while Hannibal nodded in approval.

 

'I'll tell Janet you'll leave that one on' he said leaving the fitting room 'I'll get some proper knickers for you and I'll meet you outside'.

 

'OK' Will said, and he started to button up his shirt quickly, wincing a little at how different he now felt with the bra. He couldn't really say it was uncomfortable, but Will felt its presence with every little move he made, and that reminded him of what a good girl he needed to be for his daddy.

 

He found Hannibal paying at the register, and his little smile froze when he saw he had chosen several new briefs for him. And they had nothing to do with the red lace panties and whorish leopard g-string Will had bought for himself; his daddy had chosen plain cotton briefs, some with flower print, some with pink polka dots and one with a Hello Kitty design.

 

'That will be...$97, please' Janet was saying, and as Hannibal paid, he handed Will the bags.

 

'Thanks very much, Janet, you've been a great help'.

 

'Thank you, sir' she smiled, and then she turned to look at Will to say: 'Good luck.'

 

Will felt his cheeks burning once more. He only managed a half-muttered _Thank you_ , and he quickly ducked his head to follow Hannibal out of the lingerie shop. He looked down all the way, and still he felt how the shop assistants and many other women eyed him with curiosity.

 

'Good' Hannibal said when they were finally outside, and Will let out the breath he had been holding 'I'll go to the drugstore for supplies. Why don't you wait for me here? It'll only take a few minutes'.

 

Will nodded, grateful for the break in their shopping and the possibility to blend with the rest of the people currently crowding the mall. Although he had the feeling that they were all looking at him and the two big lingerie bags he was carrying. He tried to ignore the bags very hard, but he could see the bras inside, and the packs of briefs Hannibal had bought for him. The Hello Kitty one was on top of the rest, and Will felt his heart beating fast when he saw it. The fluffy kitten was winking an eye at him, and suddenly Will wondered what it would be like to wear those briefs, and Hello Kitty socks, and maybe even a matching undershirt to complete the look. The thought of it made his clitty throb again, and he felt himself leaking on the panties. For a panicky moment Will feared his wet arousal would seep through the flimsy lace and stain his trousers, and oh god, what would happen then? Thankfully, Hannibal was walking up to him already, and he was carrying a bag from the drugstore on the corner.

 

'Da-ddy' Will stammered flushing red 'I need to go to the restroom'.

 

'Let's go then' Hannibal replied, and they both entered the big blue restroom at the end of the corridor, which by some happy coincidence, was completely empty.

 

'Get in there' Hannibal said pointing at the disabled stall, and Will nodded, trembling in anticipation as his daddy locked the door and started to take something out of the drugstore bag.

 

'Take off your trousers, Will' came the order, and he obeyed dutifully, unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers down. He took off his shoes as well, bunching the tails of his shirt over his belly and trembling in fear as shame as he realized his red lace panties were ruined with precum. No, not precum. _Juices_.

 

'I expected as much' Hannibal said pursing his lips in disappointment. He took a femenine wipe from a packet and pulled Will's panties down.

 

'You've made quite a mess' he observed cleaning Will's tiny cocklet and balls with the fresh wipe. He had made sure Will was properly shaved there, but he still needed a second wipe to leave his skin smooth and soft.

 

'I'm sorry, daddy' Will whispered, feeling as his eyes pricked with tears of pure, unadulterated humiliation. Hannibal said nothing, he only helped Will out of the ruined panties and threw them to the bin under the washbasin.

 

'The intimate hygiene of a good girl starts here' he said getting a pair of the flowery panties he had bought at the lingerie shop 'And here' he handed Will a purple box, and his eyes went wide when he read: _Always - Xtra protection liners with stay put wings_.

 

'Daddy, please, no' he stammered, and his bottom lip began to tremble. One thing was wearing panties and training bras, but this was too much.

 

'William' Hannibal replied in a stern voice 'I will not have you ruin your new briefs. You'll wear pantyliners everyday without exception. Am I clear?'

 

'But- dad-ddy--' Will sniffled, feeling as his clitty started to twitch again.

 

'Stop whining, William' he said opening the pantyliners box himself and handing him one 'Or I'll spank you over my knee when we get home'.

 

Will felt a tear rolling down his cheek, and he looked at his daddy with the most adorable puppy eyes ever.

 

'Pretty please?' he begged, and Hannibal opened his arms for a warm embrace.

 

'Come here' he whispered, hugging Will tightly and soothing him with a gentle caress 'Will, Will' he cooed as he snaked a hand down his body to thumb his hard little cocklet 'Do you want to be a good girl for me?'

 

'Yes, daddy' Will breathed as he started to rub himself on his strong hand 'The best girl ever'.

 

'Then you must do as daddy says' Hannibal continued, stroking Will's tiny penis and feeling his impending orgasm 'Daddy knows best'.

 

Will clawed his hands on Hannibal's back and came hard on his hand, the second time today, and this time in a public restroom where any stranger could hear him whimper. He was so ashamed of being such a greedy sluttish girl that he broke down and started to cry on his daddy's shoulder. Hannibal was such a good, caring daddy, buying him bras and briefs and a lot of stuff to look after him, and Will reacted being wilful and disobedient. It only added to his shame, and he clung to his daddy's chest seeking forgiveness.

 

'I'm so-sorry' he hiccuped 'I'll be good, I promise'.

 

'There, there' Hannibal murmured running his fingers through his wild curls and holding him until the sobs subsided. It took a few minutes, but in the end Will calmed down and looked at him with a tear stained face. Hannibal picked a fresh femenine wipe then and cleaned his hand and Will's soft cocklet. He had only ejaculated a few drops, but he made sure to wash him thoroughly.

 

'Now. Be a good girl and put on your new briefs and pantyliner'.

 

Will nodded meekly and obeyed, pulling the flower briefs up his legs and fumbling with the pantyliner until he managed to put the wings in place.

 

'Very good, Will' he praised, and Will smiled proudly at his daddy.

 

'Something else...' Hannibal said getting a femenine deodorant and spraying a little over Will's crotch 'A good girl must always smell good for his daddy. Inside and outside'.

 

Will didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but then Hannibal reached for a new little packet from his supplies bag and Will froze when he read: _Long Lasting Feminine Deodorant Suppositories_.

 

'Dad-ddy' he breathed in a little voice, but Hannibal looked nonchalantly at him while he got a translucent bullet from the box.

 

'Are you going to make a fuss about this, Will?' he asked, and the disappointment in his tone was enough to make Will's stomach knot in fear. He swallowed hard and shook his head. He had to be good for his daddy, he had promised.

 

'No, daddy' he gasped, and Hannibal led him to the washbasin.

 

'Bend over' he ordered, and Will did as he was told, blushing crimson as the felt the flower panties dangling on his knees and his ass completely exposed.

 

'I'm very proud of you' Hannibal said circling his little hole and pushing the femenine suppository in. Will shivered as the sticky bullet went inside, and then he felt daddy's hands pulling his briefs up. It was a funny feeling. The briefs were soft and more comfortable than his sluttish red lace panties, and his tiny little clitty was nicely tucked in. The pantyliner felt good too, not at all scratchy as he had imagined.

 

A wave of relief washed over Will, and he looked at his daddy full of gratitude. He felt like a really good girl for the first time ever- he was clean and shaven, with a training bra for his breasts and a modest pair of flowery briefs. Now if his naughty clitty started to leak nobody would notice, he would be well protected and safe. And he owed it all to daddy.

 

'Thank you, daddy' he said in a little voice, and Hannibal wet his square pocket with water to rub Will's face clean.

 

'Get dressed now' he gently suggested, and Will hastened to comply, putting on his trousers and shoes while Hannibal put everything back in the supplies bag. They were about to leave the stall when suddenly Will felt something. His- hum- How should he call it? _It_ was leaking a little.

 

'Daddy' he whispered pointing at his bottom in the low mirror of the stall 'How shall I call, hum, _this_?'

 

Hannibal smiled warmly and laid a chaste kiss on his forehead.

 

'That's your pussy, Will. And daddy will examine it thoroughly when we get home'.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More visual inspiration... 
> 
>  

 

'But daddy, I'm scared'.

 

'There's nothing to fear, Will' Hannibal said peeling off the plastic sheath of the speculum 'Good girls must have a pelvic exam on a regular basis. And it is quite painless'.

 

Will worried his bottom lip between his teeth. They had returned home from the shopping mall a while ago, and daddy had made room for Will's new underwear in his dresser. The cotton panties and training bras were now in a neat row in one of the drawers, next to the red lace panties and the mesh baby doll Hannibal had bought for Christmas. Daddy had made it clear they would only be using those when Will felt particularly slutty, or maybe when he needed a punishment. Will knew his daddy hated the leopard print g-string with a passion, so if he was ever made to wear it, Will would know he had been a really bad, naughty girl.

 

'Come on, Will' Hannibal said patting the bed and getting a penlight ready. But Will didn't move, rooted as he was to the spot, frowning at the blue tube of surgical lube and the latex gloves.

 

'Will?' Hannibal asked raising an eyebrow, and he watched as Will fidgeted nervously in the middle of the bedroom. He was stripped down to his bra and panties already, and he trembled anxiously as a faint blush coloured his cheeks.

 

'It's- it's too big, daddy' he said looking at the transparent blades of the speculum.

 

A playful smile danced on Hannibal lips. Will loved to drag things out, every second won during the humiliating foreplay went straight to his tiny little dick. And Hannibal was nothing if not a patient man.

 

'Will, Will' he said circling him at a slowly, calculated pace 'There's nothing to fear' he whispered into his ear, and that was enough to elicit the first whimper 'Besides, the exam will only take a few minutes. And if you behave like a big girl, there will be a reward for you later'.

 

'A reward, daddy?' Will beamed with unclouded innocence 'What is it?'

 

'I won't spoil it the surprise for you' Hannibal said 'But I must warn you. During the exam, you'll have to answer many uncomfortable questions. There can be no secrets for daddy, Will. If you lie, I'll know'.

 

It was lovely to see Will pressing his thighs together in an attempt to hide his minute erection. The flush in his cheeks intensified, and his pink tongue darted out to lick his lips.

 

'I- I--' he stammered, but he was so overwhelmed by guilty memories that he managed nothing else. And Hannibal always took advantage of these moments, when Will was lost and excited, plying him to his will with light touches and tender words.

 

'Lie down, little princess' he said thumbing his cheek lovingly, and that did it for Will. It was the first time that daddy called him such a lovely thing, and it made his body tingle all over. Yes, Will wanted to be daddy's little princess, so good and obedient that he would make him proud. He took a step forward and lied down on the bed, trembling slightly and sucking a breath as Hannibal bent his legs at the knee.

 

'There. Now, since we're not at a hospital with a proper exam table and stirrups, you'll need to help daddy'.

 

Hannibal got a big pillow from the bed then, and he tapped Will's bottom in a silent order for him to lift his hips. And Will obeyed meekly, feeling as the firm pillow sagged a little under his weight but still made his crotch more accessible for daddy.

 

'Excellent' he praised snapping the latex gloves on, and Will squeezed his eyes shut. He lied very quiet on the bed, trying not to move and breathing very slowly as he felt daddy's eyes running up and down his shaven, smooth body. Maybe if he behaved well enough during the pelvic exam daddy would let him wear the Hello Kitty panties he liked so much. Maybe that would be his reward. And maybe if he was really, really good daddy would buy him a real princess dress, with a tutu skirt and a beautiful tiara.

 

'Pull down your panties, Will' Hannibal said, and he complied with shaky hands. He was about to take them off all the way when he felt daddy's hand on his.

 

'No' he heard him say, and Will opened his eyes with a slight frown 'Leave them on'.

 

Will felt a fresh wave of embarrassment heating up his face. The flower panties dangled around his knees, and somehow that made him feel suddenly dirty. Even more so because the pantyliner was clearly visible, but daddy didn't seem to care.

 

'Let's see' he said lubing up his gloved fingers 'Have you had a pelvic exam before, Will?'

 

Will shook his head _No_ as his knees began to shake.

 

'But you have been sexually active, am I right?'

 

Will nodded guiltily.

 

'Tell me' Hannibal said squirting a dab of lube on his finger 'I need to know'.

 

'Well, I- ah!' Will let out a gasp as Hannibal touched his little hole with the cold gel 'I, hum. Liked to go to, em, clubs'.

 

Hannibal watched him closely, his face a stern, inscrutable mask.

 

'Go on' he said as he circled the tightly furled hole.

 

'And, well' Will breathed 'There were guys there and-- I--'

 

He looked at Hannibal with the most adorable pout ever, his eyes big and shiny in a silent plea for help.

 

'You let these men fuck you in the pussy, Will?' Hannibal completed the thought for him, and with that he slid his finger all the way in, making Will hiss and squirm on the bed.

 

'I'm so-rry daddy', he whimpered, wincing at the slight pain and wanting to hide from his daddy's intense gaze.

 

'Hush, hush' Hannibal murmured 'Daddy knows what a little slut you used to be. There's no shame in admitting it, Will'.

 

Will looked away, loosing himself in the memories of those days, but the pressure of a second finger entering him brought him back to the moment.

 

'Oww, daddy' he protested, but Hannibal wiggled them in and out nonetheless.

 

'I need to stretch you for the speculum, Will' he chided, and felt his internal muscles clenching hard around his fingers 'What a tight, greedy pussy you have'.

 

The effect of Hannibal's words was instant, and Will moaned loudly. He knew this was not the way a good girl should behave, but he couldn't help himself. He liked to have daddy's fingers inside him, and he started to rock back and forth, meeting the strong digits rhythmically and fucking himself back on them.

 

'Daddy' Will whispered remembering he had to warn him of something important whenever it happened 'My clitty is throbbing'.

 

'I know' Hannibal replied watching his cute cocklet straining up all three inches 'Did these men allow you to touch your clitty, Will?'

 

'Mnnggn yes' Will whispered, and he yelped in surprise as daddy suddenly pulled his fingers away.

 

'I feared as much' Hannibal chastised with a frown. He took the disposable speculum in one hand and pressed the tip of the blades to Will's warm, stretched hole, pushing it inside in a slow, gentle push. Will was surprised to feel it gliding all the way in very smoothly- it didn't hurt or anything, maybe it was somewhat cold, but Will only felt a little pressure. He remembered thinking it was very big when he first saw it, but now that it was sitting so nicely inside him Will wondered what that said about him. Daddy was right. He had a very greedy pussy.

 

'I want you to pay attention now, little princess. And remember everything I say' Hannibal pressed the plastic lever of the speculum and opened it to a more full open position 'Good girls don't touch their clitties. Only bad and naughty girls do it, because they are very immature and haven't found a daddy yet. That's why they indulge in that bad, unhealthy habit, masturbating daily when nobody sees them. In the bed. In the shower. Watching TV on the sofa. Do you finger your clitty like that, Will?'

 

His tone was so full of sadness and disappointment that Will's eyes shone with unshed tears.

 

'I'm sorry, daddy' was all he managed, because it was true. All of it. Will remembered how he used to touch his clitty over his pants when he thought nobody saw him, or sometimes when he went to the bathroom. He wanted to say how sorry he was, but then Hannibal clicked the penlight on to look inside him and Will held his breath.

 

'And all these men in the clubs' he continued 'They had no interest in bringing out the good girl inside you. None of them cared about you, Will, they only wanted to feel your pussy and lips. Because you sucked them dry, didn't you?'

 

The combination of dirty talk and sweetness was so humiliating that Will's tiny cocklet got hard over his freshly shaven groin. He nodded a shameful _yes_ , and another tear rolled down his cheek.

 

'I thought as much' Hannibal said slipping his fingers in back again, this time through the speculum. Will tensed as he felt the gentle probing, it was a funny sensation but not at all painful. And actually, he was sure he could take more of daddy's fingers, three at least. Will felt a new wave of shame burning up his neck and cheeks, because he now realized what a sluttish girl he really was inside. He willed his naughty clitty to stop tingling, but he got no success at all- if only, he was left acutely aware of how much it now pulsed and throbbed.

 

 'Everything seems fine...' Hannibal murmured in that clinically detached way of doctors, and then he nudged something inside him, slowly, purposefully. Will let out a throaty moan and squirmed wantonly on the bed, lifting his hips up and feeling his legs start to tremble.

 

'This is your g-spot' daddy informed adding more pressure 'It is an area of tissue with many nerve endings that becomes thoroughly stimulated when a daddy inserts his penis, just like I'm doing with my fingers' Hannibal said continuing the massage 'Now, good girls must learn to orgasm from this stimulation alone, Will. That's the true sign of their maturity, when they transition from their naughty, selfish clitty orgasms to full, rich orgasms with their daddies. It is a difficult task, especially for a spoiled girl like you, who has had no limits or known any kind of control for far too long. But I'll hep you with the change-over to proper femenine orgasms, Will. Even if I have to lock you hands in mittens to stop you from masturbating'.

 

'No daddy please' Will gasped breathlessly 'I really- I-- want to be a go-good girl'.

 

'Hum' Hannibal murmured thoughtfully 'Breaking the cycle of your clitty orgasms is not going to be easy'.

 

'Pleasedaddyy' Will begged trying to clench his muscles to feel his fingers, but the open speculum inside him robbed him of the sensation 'I- I don't want-- to be bad anymore, I-- I want to learn to cum-- with your cock inside my pussy'.

 

A grin tugged at the corners of Hannibal's mouth, and he rewarded Will by pressing his sweet spot expertly, hard enough to elicit a guttural groan but not too long to provoke a climax. Not yet.

 

'Very good' he said sliding his fingers out 'Let's see'.

 

Hannibal snapped his latex gloves off and cleaned his fingers on a paper tissue. Will fretted uneasily at the loss of sensation, and he followed Hannibal's every move trying to anticipate what he was going to do next. He wanted his fingers back, or even better, his thick daddy cock, pushing inside him inch by inch and giving him his first real femenine orgasm. The thought made him lift his hips up in the air, and Hannibal chuckled as if he knew what Will was thinking. Which he probably did.

 

'Be patient, little princess' he intoned, and Will nodded obediently because daddy was right. Good girls had to be patient.

 

'I want you to stay very still now' Hannibal warned, and Will frowned unsure of what was going to happen now. He hadn't noticed, but daddy had a measuring tape in his hand, and he unrolled a few inches to measure his clitty.

 

'Ahh!' Will gasped as daddy measured him, his length and width and also the circumference of his little balls. He tried to rub himself onto his hand, he knew he shouldn't even try to do it as that was the sign of a very slutty girl, but he couldn't help himself.

 

'Stop it' Hannibal warned spanking Will's thigh a couple of times, and in the end he managed to lie relatively still, shaking and sweating as daddy touched his oversensitized clitty in an excruciatingly detached way.

 

'All done' Hannibal announced writing all the measurements down in his black notebook 'I was going to start your training now, Will, but I'm afraid it's not going to be possible'.

 

Will's heart sank when he heard those words. He needed his daddy inside him very much, filling and stretching him and teaching him how to be a good girl.

 

'But-- but daddy why-y' he whispered, and his voice broke with the emotion. Was this a punishment from daddy? Maybe Will deserved it for having so many dirty thoughts and such a greedy pussy. The idea of having disappointed his daddy made Will's eyes fill with tears, but Hannibal smiled warmly at him, reading his feelings easily.

 

'You've done nothing wrong, little princess. Only, you've climaxed twice already, and you're spoiled for the day. You need to feel your daddy to the fullest, when no external stimulation has taken place. Still, we may take this opportunity to try something that will become pivotal in your training'.

 

Will frowned as he didn't very well understand what he meant, but the relief of not having disappointed his daddy was enough to make him relax. He followed Hannibal with his eyes as he moved to his dresser and retrieved something from one of the drawers.

 

'This will be your first lesson, Will. Learning to orgasm from g-spot stimulation alone is quite difficult, but this little friend will help you'.

 

Hannibal opened his hand and Will's eyes went wide when he saw a Hello Kitty vibrator. It was long and pink, with cute little hearts and stars and the fluffy white kitten hugging a teddy bear at the end. Will let out a high-pitched squeal, and for a moment he thought he would cum on the spot.

 

'Hush now' Hannibal said placing a warm hand on the inside of Will's thigh to keep him still.  He depressed the posterior forchette of the speculum to open it wider, and that's when Will realized he was going to take the Hello Kitty vibrator through the instrument holding his pussy open.

 

'Da-ddeee' he begged, not even sure of what he was begging for, but feeling his legs turning to jelly when Hannibal drizzled a bit of lube on the pink vibrator. He then placed it into the speculum, sliding it all the way inside until he made sure the tip nudged Will's sweet spot.

 

'Are you ready, little princess?' Hannibal asked spreading Will's legs wider and stretching the fabric of the panties around his knees. Will was about to say something, probably _Wait, please_ but he forgot about it the moment daddy clicked the button. The vibrations made Will cry out in sudden shock, and he shook in the bed convulsively, arching his back and trying to grab his clitty with his hand.

 

'Don't' Hannibal warned slapping his hand away 'Focus on your pussy, Will. It's your only centre of pleasure'.

 

He turned the vibrator mode from low to medium and sure enough, Will came with a hoarse cry in under five seconds, clawing his nails on the mattress and groaning as not a single drop of cum spurted out of his cocklet. Will wailed with the strain of the dry orgasm, his third climax today, and he slumped on the bed heavily, giving out broken sobs until Hannibal turned the vibrator off.

 

'Da-daad' he muttered incoherently, lost in the pleasure of the afterglow and seeking the comfort of his daddy.

 

'Ssshh' Hannibal cooed taking both vibrator and speculum out and pulling Will's panties back up 'Daddy's here'.

 

He lied by Will's side then, fully dressed as he was, and Will clung to him blindly, hugging him tight and panting raggedly against his silk tie and crisp shirt.

 

'Daddy' he whispered over and over again, and Hannibal smiled, stroking a sweat-damp curl back from his forehead and smiling to himself. He knew Will would succumb to sleep and exhaustion, as he did in less than a minute, but Hannibal lay there nonetheless. He caressed the milky skin of his shoulder, idly counting a few freckles and wondering when the gift for his little princess would arrive if he sent his measurement today.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Will you believe the lovely[trr_rr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr) drew a couple of doodles for this story featuring Will in his Hello Kitty panties?! **  
> [Check them out!!!](http://trr-rr.tumblr.com/post/71351225693/hello-i-drew-this-for-telerafairlyreie-from-this) ♥


End file.
